


Rough night

by karamel_dreams



Series: The three of us [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Karamel baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/pseuds/karamel_dreams
Summary: "Mon-El," the blonde whined, nudging her boyfriend with her foot as the crying continued. "Please.""Just a second," Mon-El mumbled in response, muffling a yawn in Kara's shoulder and rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm.





	Rough night

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here's another piece of my karamel baby au! I've decided to make a series of these so expect more ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

First part  _ **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564626)**_. 

-

The air was warm, the bed comfortable, the house quiet. Kara nuzzled further in her pillow and hummed in her sleep, instinctively moving closer to the second body lying beside her until Mon-El wrapped an arm around her waist. It'd been a while since they had last slept together, in the same bed, at the same time. Usually Mon-El spent the nights roaming around the city, having taken Supergirl's role as National City's own superhero, after Kara found out she was pregnant and decided to step down for a while. Fortunately, that one had been a quiet night, and Mon-El had hung his cape and tip-toed into the bedroom a little after 2 am. Kara had pulled him under the covers with a sleepy smile and half-opened eyes, locking him in a tight hold as soon as he'd gotten rid of his dirty clothes. Two hours later, and although the two had shifted and changed positions in their sleep, Kara was still clinging to Mon-El in some way. And the truth was that so was he.

Amidst the silence and the uninterrupted slumber, the intertwined limbs and the labored breaths, troubled whimpers echoed from the open door. So deeply the two slept that they heard nothing at first, but as the minutes ticked by the whimpers grew louder and more frequent. It was approaching 5 am, the world was still buried under warm covers and safe from blasting alarm clocks, yet not everyone understood the concept of time. And to be more specific, not everyone's stomach understood the concept of time.

Louder than a blasting alarm clock, the two's previously sleeping baby angel started crying, stressed and wailing and demanding. Kara stirred first, groaning at the sound and moaning in her pillow. She waited a couple of seconds, praying to Rao her daughter would quiet down and fall back asleep, but she soon realized she'd run out of luck.

"Mon-El," the blonde whined, nudging her boyfriend with her foot as the crying continued. "Please."

"Just a second," Mon-El mumbled in response, muffling a yawn in Kara's shoulder and rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm. He pressed a light kiss on a bare spot of skin he randomly found and slipped out of bed as his girlfriend grabbed his pillow to cuddle.

He walked the three steps down the hall to his daughter's room, still half-asleep and squinting against the light he'd just turned on. Not that he needed it, he could see perfectly fine in the dark under normal circumstances. However, at the moment he was too tired and sleep-deprived to rely on his powers.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" He asked softly, leaning down the crib to kiss a tiny nose. At the sound of his voice the crying stopped and blue eyes looked at him wide and teary. He found his daughter sucking on her fingers gingerly, although the lack of milk seemed to frustrate her and she drew her brows together in confusion.

Just as she was about to start another screaming round, Mon-El scooped her up, shushing her. He found the spot between her shoulder and neck and kissed noisily until his baby girl squirmed happily. He held her up and connected their foreheads, loving the feeling of her small hand reaching for his face and the warmth of her little exhales falling on his skin. "Daddy's got you now, sweetheart," he reassured, lacing the promise with a gentle but firm hold and a kiss to the baby's temple. Automatically, the little girl found her usual spot on his shoulder and buried her face in his shirt, grabbing ahold of it with her closed fist.

He walked back to the bedroom, finding Kara fast asleep, and he smiled even though he knew he had to wake her up. She had her face turned toward him, his pillow still clutched in her arms, and he couldn't help but gently brush her hair back and away from her closed lids. He contemplated letting her sleep a bit longer, but their daughter had other plans it seemed. As quiet and comfortable as she'd been in his embrace the last minute, her empty stomach hadn't been fooled and soon she started whimpering again.

"Let's wake mama up," Mon-El spoke quietly. He held his little girl with one arm as he used the second to coax his other girl awake. "Kara, wake up, she's hungry," he urged and gently shook her. He watched as Kara's eyelids flattered, a second pair of comets revealing themselves, and Kara sighed as she took the image in front of her in. 

She sat up, a hand lifting to caress her baby's clothed back. "Thank you," she said, giving Mon-El a kiss on the cheek and watching him smile at her. "Where's my girl?" Kara cooed next, taking the baby from her father's arms. She positioned the little one on her lap, unbuttoning her pyjama top with one hand and using the other to brush Mon-El's hair away from his forehead, just like he had done for her a minute beforehand. "Go to sleep," she told him.

"Just a second," Mon-El reiterated his previous words. Although his eyes were dropping, he grabbed his pillow and lied down but didn't stop looking at the two women next to him.

Kara leaned back on the headboard and closed her eyes as their daughter ate, her deep, rhythmic breaths creating a soft melody. Mon-El cupped her small foot and left his hand there, feeling her little movements and hearing her patterned sounds as she lulled him to sleep. He didn't completely let go, blinking at random times, just to make sure his girls were still there, and his thump caressed the baby's ankle even after he'd  dozed off.

When Kara moved to take the fed and sleeping infant back to her crib, Mon-El stirred. "Let's keep her here tonight," he breathed out and didn't need to say anything else to convince the blonde. His eyes, tired and pleading and only halfway open, had Kara weak. At the moment she didn't think she could deny him anything. He could ask for the world and she'd give it to him, right away. Although she guessed, as she placed their daughter on the bed between them, that was exactly what she was doing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos. Write a comment. Show some love.


End file.
